


Viridi Bellator

by Iamsuperconfused



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Eventual Baby Acquisition, F/F, Fanart, Fluff, Tango, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-17 02:15:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16965807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iamsuperconfused/pseuds/Iamsuperconfused
Summary: "Persons A and B are afraid of their feelings, and hook up and always say it's the last time. Until the 'last time' forces them to face their feelings head on for their sakes and the sake of the coming baby. Baby does not have to be in the fic, but I'd love it if it was <3"Okay so I got inspired by this prompt and it might have ran away with my soul for a bit. Merry Christmas & Happy Holidays!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wolfy_Nixus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfy_Nixus/gifts).



> This fic takes place at the start of season 2 and posit the question: What if Astra had been in the pod that landed at the end of Season 1.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After recovering Astra from the fallen pod, Alex discover new information on the woman, information that'll change their relationship!

It wasn’t possible. It shouldn’t be possible. The woman that crash landed in the pod is Astra. It’s the same DNA, the same familiar face and the same vicious wound. The one she inflicted. The relief, the weight lifted from her shoulder when the woman drew breath again, only matched by the conflicted delight of her sister’s smile.

“Let me fix this.” that’s all it took to convince both Kara and J’onn to let her perform the medical procedure. After a while, she’s had to send them argue away from the med bay. She keeps a close eye on the door, just in case anyone gets a funny idea about what to do with the current situation. Kara will get a say in her Aunt’s situation. She’d fight anyone for it.

Alex focus her attention on the wound.  Her fingers hold the alcohol-imbibed tampon with a steel grip as she cleans it. The erratic, pained breathing of her patient makes it hard to stay precise.  The sunbed’s light are blinding, although necessary for the full recovery. “You’ll survive. But you’ll have a scar.” Alex removes the rubber gloves, dropping them in the medical waste basket.

It’s impossible for her to look at Astra without feeling this strong, oppressive heat in her chest.  It’s shame, guilt and exhilaration all at once. Her emotions drains into her veins and seep into every fibre of her being with each heartbeat. She can still hear Kara and J’onn arguing in the command center, their words lost to the distance and echoes of the cavernous desert base. Yet each of the words are like a tiny pebble adding to the emotional pressure.  Alex caves in, exhaling the question. “Can you tell me what they’re saying?”

“The martian is trying to reason with the Little One. He says I’m too dangerous. She is demanding guarantees that there won’t be a repeat of my last stay in your cells.” The general’s voice is quieter than usual, the exhaustion is clear. “It would have been preferable for me to remain in the grave.”

“I have never regretted something more in my life, you being alive is the best news I could ever ask for.” Alex’s conviction and fire behind the words. “I won’t let them hurt you again.”

“Why would you stop them?” She glares at her, disbelieving. Hostile to the perceived lie.

“I’m not letting her getting hurt over this again. Things needs to change in this organisation.” She stands.  Only now does Alex realize how exposed her patient is. She covers the Kryptonian with the nearest pale blue gown; as the fabric covers Astra, Alex’s thumb brushes against the exposed ribs. Astra shift away, shielding her side.

“That tickled.” The general warns with a glowering stare.

Maybe it’s the quiet, murderous fuming from the older Kryptonian. Maybe it’s just the overwhelming stress of seeing her biggest regret walk out of the grave to haunt her. Maybe Alex is also exhausted. Whatever the reasons, she doubles over laughing. Continuing, even when both Kara and J’onn bursts into the room with a suspicious scowl on their faces.

“She finds my ticklishness amusing.” Astra explains with a factual tone, which seems only to make Alex laugh harder. Despite her best effort, the general smiles at that.

J’onn takes a deep breath, then a smile appear on him too. “Okay, I can offer a compromise. We can transfer Astra to the city base. I think it’s about time we moved our operations closer to home.” Just as Supergirl seems about to protest. “The military doesn‘t have access to that base yet.”

At this revelation, Kara gives J’onn a hug. “You won’t regret it.” She walks up to her still laughing sister, surmising the smile on her aunt. “I’m glad you two are getting along.” she looks over her shoulder to J’onn. “Can I have a moment with her?”  

“Let me help your sister out.” He takes his adopted daughter by the shoulders and guides her, out of the room and into the next; where he watches Alex’s emotions crash spectacularly, letting her cry into his arms.

 

~~~

A few weeks later

~~~

“Are you going to tell me why I’m here instead of my cell?” She peers around the empty living space. There’s a bed and a couch, nothing else yet. It’s not enough to distract herself from Alex, kneeling at her feet, working to attach a device to her ankle.

“I thought Kara already told you.” Alex is flustered, memories of what happened back in the med bay flash in her thoughts. She chases the vivid images of the general from her mind and finishes installing the monitoring anklet.

“She did, but I’m asking you for the real reason. I suspect my niece does not have the clearances necessary to know about the decisions concerning me.” Astra cross her arms over her chest, her expression hardening. Her eyes follow Alex’s as she stands back up, staring right back.

“As your family, Kara has a lot of weight in what happens with your situation.” After a few struggles, she clips the anklet in place. “This monitors your location and will alert us if you leave the building. We call this ‘house arrest’.”

Astra’s expression grows dour, her fist clench. “I suppose it must do.” The words spoken through her teeth.

“You’re getting a home for yourself, food and furniture for free. All of this from the people whom you tried to invade and control just a few weeks ago. I’d say you’re lucky that the new president likes Supergirl so much.” Alex reply, jabbing her index finger straight into Astra’s sternum, punctuating her little outburst.

Astra winces at both the word and the sudden touch, she recoils from it with a single step back. Her gaze fall from Alex’s. “I failed to consider that point of view.” her hand reach to massage her sternum, sensitive even after this much time passed. “My apologies.”

“Apologies accepted.” Alex relents, making a note not to make contact with the woman’s sternum. When she reach to comfort her, by tapping her on the arm, the woman step back and avoid it, her eyebrow raise.  Her first reflex is to stop the motion, but a quick glance at how the other woman’s arm is guarding her ribs. A sly smile appears on her.

“No, I understand that smile.” Astra steps away from her, but Alex steps forward in perfect sync. “Stay back.” she warns further

The hurried pattering of feet on the stairs, the enthusiastic singing and the warm smell of chinese food announces Kara’s arrival. “Saved by the bell.” Alex withdraws from the little engagement, opening the door before her sister can even knock on it.

“Alex, what are you doing here ?”

“I thought I’d get the bad stuff taken care of before you got here. I’m leaving, don’t worry.”

A worried glance from Kara to her aunt seems to make Astra uncomfortable enough to fill the short silence. “The brave one was explaining the minutiae of my situation. I understand that I have you to thank for convincing your leader of letting me out of the glass box.”

The smile Kara gives at those words is bright enough to warm both their hearts.

 

~~~

A few hours later

~~~

 

Night has fallen, the apartment filled with new furniture: Kara helped install the dishwasher, the microwave and the kitchen table. The rest will arrive the next day. With her niece gone back to her own home, Astra remains alone, staring out of her balcony window. She’s distracted by the sounds of the city enough so that the knock on the door startle her.

Using her X-ray vision, She easily makes out Alex‘s outline along with the rude gesture she‘s making at her. She dashes with her super-speed to open the door. “Did you forget something here?” Alex’s heartbeat is accelerated. 

“I came here to speak with you, I didn't want to miss my chance to get you alone.” A deep breath and Alex cross the threshold of the door.

“I wish the Martian shared his mind reading skills with me at times like these.” Astra comments and close the door behind her unexpected guest.

“Are you worried about me?” Alex inquires as she sits on the arm of the couch.

“I’m never certain what to expect when I meet you, brave one. Knowing your motives would help.” Astra runs her finger over her sternum, phantom pain surging for a moment, watching her once-killer from the door.

“I’m here for personal reasons, I’m not on official business.”

“If I asked you to, would you leave?” Spoken with shame and apprehension.

“Even if I was on official business, I’d leave and send someone else..” Another, heavier sigh. “Do you want me to go?”

“No, I don’t want you to.” Locking the door, then hanging near her guest. Unsure of where to stand “I’m curious about the reasons of your presence here?”

Alex hesitates and her shoulders slumps for just a moment, she searches for the right words and clears her throat. “I wanted to apologize.”

“What about?” her eyes narrow, her head tilt slightly backward. 

“For killing you and justifying it the way I did. For hurting Kara.” Alex’s next breath is deep and shakes slightly. “For not helping you out of the situation with General Lane.”

“I appreciate the apology, even if I doubt its necessity. I feel like I should offer my own, but words fails me beyond that.”

“Let’s agree to stop apologizing for the past and look to the future.” she smiles and, as it happened before, reach to tap Astra comfortingly on the shoulder.  The woman steps back to guard her ribs again, like a reflex.

“Right, we were having a very interesting conversation about Kryptonian ticklishness earlier, we should continue that...” an Impish smile grows on Alex.

A prickling sensation on the back of her neck, the smile springs on her lips without warning, too hard to suppress it now. “I don’t think it’ll be necessary, brave one.”

“I decide what conversations are necessary, General.” One step forward to match the pace of the retreating Astra.

"You will not dare touch me" her finger point outward, cautious, using her elbow as potential defense against intruding fingers.

It‘s a demand. One that Alex denies. “Ah, but as The Brave One. I think I will dare” she teases, extending her wiggling fingers toward Astra’s ribs.

“Fine, I’ll stop calling you that, but don’t come closer.” For every step backward that she takes, Alex follows in perfect sync, again.  Keeping the same distance between the two of them.

“We both know that’s a lie." Alex dives in, fingers pressing against Astra’s sensitive sides.

Astra quickly lose her balance and falls on her back.  She makes an attempt to remain standing, grabbing Alex, only to end up dragging the agent down with her.

“Why aren’t you fighting back ?” Alex asks, her fingers hovering an inch above the ribs.

“I could kill you.” The words comes through labored breath, they are no threat to Alex. Only a raised concern.

“Right, then place your hands behind your head.” her tone firm and her smile devilish. “You’ll just have to stop yourself from squirming too much , that’s all.” she start by raising Astra’s shirt, just enough to see the bottom of her ribs poke out, nothing more.

“I could just turn the table, you know?” A sly smile from the General as she reached behind her head with both of her hands.

“You could. I know you won’t.” Alex immediately assault her ribs with wiggling fingers.  Astra squirms about randomly, the sound of her laughter explodes from her throat. Alex works on instinct, she straddle the woman’s hips to keep her from moving too much. Forgetting for a moment about her strength

Astra manages to get her breathing and laughter under control long enough to ask the question burning on her mind. “Oh and how do you know?”

“Because you don’t remember how to laugh otherwise.” Alex almost giggles the words out as she tickles the woman with more intensity.

Astra has stellar self control, but she can’t help the way she squirm to either side and when it gets just a little too intense, she tries to move Alex off of her with just a motion of her hips.

The sensation is immediate for Alex. The moment Astra’s body bucks against her own; she feels herself set alight with an intense desire for the woman beneath her. At the same moment, the familiar burn of shame roil in her chest “I... I have to stop this, this isn’t okay.”

“I was rather enjoying the moment.” A regretful constatation from Astra, as she watches Alex stand up.

“This shouldn’t have happened, I’m sorry. It won’t happen again.” Ignoring the dejected words of the general, she turns away from Astra and rush to leave the apartment.

Astra just stares at the ceiling until the light affixed above her is nothing but a shining blur behind her tears.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's movie night with Kara and then Alex. Astra discovers some things she likes about earth and dives head first into them, dragging Alex along with her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Occurs during the first few times that Maggie shows up on the show, it's set a little before 2x08.

“The green warrior hasn’t visited in quite a while.” Astra mentions, as the film loses her interest five minutes into it. “Tell her to come see me again.”

Her niece rolls her eyes. “Oh, my god! She has a name!” she exclaims with exasperation, though it soon changes to a warmer tone. “I’ll let her know. I think maybe she’s seeing someone. She’s acting like it, anyway.”

”Kara, leave my manner of speech alone or else.” Teasing her niece back is new. Typically, she let her get away with it, but there’s something priceless about the little face she pulls at her antics. “Do you know who that someone is?” Astra shift her entire body toward Kara

The younger Kryptonian turns the movie off, giving up on making her aunt watch Grease. “I think I do, but I’ll let her tell you about it!”

The secrecy does not surprise Astra. However, the topic brings a somber touch to her thoughts. Her eyes close, and it’s getting harder to remember his face, his touch and his voice. Every day, Non’s memory slips further away from her. “Do you think I’ll ever have that chance again?” the question is raw with emotion, carrying a meaning only she can grasp.

The question weighs a ton, it’s clear that the way Kara look at her aunt now differs from a few seconds ago. Her arms open and she lets Astra crash into her arm. “I’m sure you will, sorry about Uncle--” Kara almost choke with hatred on the familial title “--Non”

“Unlike for the rest of Krypton, I’ll be glad when I’ll stop remembering him. I want to move on. Look forward, I’ve been stuck in the past too long.” Astra isn’t crying, it’s too difficult to let go that way. Still, It’s more release than she’s allowed herself in a long time.

“Well, you can remember Alura’s face.” Kara adds, a laugh in her voice.

Alex was right when she said Astra didn’t know how to laugh anymore. It’s a good thing, she thinks, that the agent reminded her how.  It’s a timid laugh, a short one, but it’s a sound that Kara had all but forgotten. Small victories counts for a lot. This is one.

 

~~~

The Next Day

~~~

 

The door opens before Alex can knock. “Welcome back, Stranger.” the smile on the woman doesn’t waiver from the teasing words. As the agent walks past Astra, she jab her finger into her ribs and causes her to recoil putting up her defenses.

“I’m sorry about that, a lot of things happened and I required time to adapt.” She plays with her hair, drawing attention to the shorter, wavy looks she’s sporting now.

“Is it the reason you have a new haircut?” she closes the door behind “And a smile that doesn’t make me wish for body armor?” She teases, guarding her ribs with vigilance.

“Yes, pretty much!” She makes a quick tour of the apartment, checking on the new furniture added since she last came to visit. “I hear Kara tried to make you watch Grease?”

“We ended up discussing mundane topics instead.  I wasn’t in the right place for the entertainment my niece provides.” Astra takes a seat on her couch, presuming, correctly, that her guest wouldn’t need an invitation to take her own seat.

“I came here with a conversation plus a movie I’m sure you’ll like.” Alex pats her bag once, to show where the movie is. “Any of that interest you?”

“Let’s begin with the conversation!” She points at her “You’re behaving strangely and I am eager to find out why.” She watches Alex transform before her eyes: turning from the woman that matches her acidic, rough behavior and into a soft-eyed, vulnerable girl.

“I met someone, I’m sure Kara mentioned something like that.” she clear her throat, as she often do when she’s nervous and anxious. “She’s a detective from the local police department and after spending a while working together, I realized I had romantic feelings for her.” Alex bite the inside of her cheek. “I  needed time to make sense to myself. I... I don’t think I’ve gotten to that part yet.” she looks right at Astra, letting silence fill the room.

At the memories of Alex’s departure the last time, Astra feels a violent surge of pain in her chest, it makes her smile disappear. the following silence is confusing at first. “Are you afraid I don’t approve of it?” she notices there’s slow slump in the other woman’s demeanor.

“You look furious.” A little scoff, she looks so uncomfortable. She’s twisting on herself, It’s rather obvious and when she catches her looking at the door, intending to leave again.

Astra corrects Alex’s assumption, before she can leave.“Krypton did not have many same-gender couples, but they existed. It’s not something I am angry about.” Astra wince at how insincere she sounds.. “My apologies for the reaction. I find myself lonely, grieving and unable to see a future for myself. I suppose that means I am jealous of your situation.”

Alex blinks and it’s easy to read on her expression, the moment she realizes the depth of Astra’s pain..  “Oh! I’m sorry! I hadn’t considered that! I won’t bother you with the rest of the story.”

“You haven’t bothered me.” She lies, everything about the situation deepen the pit in her stomach “Please, go on. I like hearing you sharing your joy.”

Alex relaxes and close her eyes. “There are a lot of things that makes more sense now that I’ve realized I’m gay. It’s difficult to re-examine every aspect of my life, every moments and find that something has been missing the whole time.”

“Your girlfriend has a lot of power over you already.” Astra tease, despite the weight pushing down on her chest.

“She’s not my girlfriend.” There’s defeat in Alex’s admission.

The loss isn’t about her, yet Astra feels a violent sting of disappointment.

“She’s not looking at me the same way I’m looking at her. It hurts, but it made sense the way she explained it.” she looks at Astra now, a smile. “But, she‘s a fantastic friend. The future looks bright.”

“Earth courtship is a complex process with no clear path toward success. From what I gather of you and Kara at least.” Astra comments with a little smile.

“It is.” She pulls a DVD copy of True Lies from her bag. “We should watch the movie before continuing the conversation, we both need a break." She tap the box with her fingernail. "You have more chance of liking this than whatever Kara made you sit through already.”

“I believe you.” She motions to the TV and DVD reader. “I trust you’ll be able to explain how to make this machine work, Kara never bothered yet.”

“It’s not that complicated” Alex stops next to the TV, waving the older woman over.

 

~~~

2 hours and 24 minutes later

~~~

The film is pleasant enough, and a classic for Alex. She used to enjoy the action and the humor in it with her father; the movie has only gained in meaning since then. With her father being a DEO agent, with herself becoming one too. She knows the film by heart. Which is why she allow herself to observe Astra’s reaction to the movie.

Astra laughs at it, sometimes.  A number of the jokes don’t seem to affect her.  The action however, entertain her. Of all the things that draws her attention, the tango scenes are the main events. She gasps at the one with Tia Carrere and the one with Jamie Lee Curtis, fascinates her. Alex watches her curl on herself after the movie.

“So, what did you think?”

“I loved it.” She mumbles, almost embarrassed by the admission.  

The way Astra looks away from he, trying to hide a moment of vulnerability, she can’t help but smile. “I could tell. Talk to me!”

“There were an abundance of different dances on Krypton,  I imagine the same is true on earth.” she looks Alex’s way, at last “I never took a particular liking to the activity at any point. Non and I never shared one.”

“On earth, we have a wedding tradition about a married couple’s first dance. I’ve always imagined my first dance as someone’s wife as a Tango.” she motions toward the movie.

“I don’t know how it feels to dance a Tango, but I like how gracious the dance looks.  Rough and solid, precise and intimate. Like a statement made to the world. The music is stuck in my mind..”

“I remember the title of that song is Libertango...” she pulls her phone out of her pocket and makes a quick search, shaking her head. “Nope, the title is Por una cabeza.” She looks at Astra while she reads the back of the DVD. “You can keep the DVD, if you want to watch it another time.”

“Thank you, I probably will.” a light laugh from Astra. “Can you teach me how to dance it?”

“I think you found a hobby.” Alex stands up and stretches. “I can teach you a few of the steps. None that will look as good as the movie.” Alex uses her phone to set up the song. “And maybe we can find you a professional teacher.”

Astra stares at the offered hand. For reasons she doesn’t let herself explain, she takes it and follows her guidance. She’s a little taller than her,  the hand on her back is warmer than it should. The fingers entwining with hers and there’s lightning in her heart. Alex moves one of her leg and tap the side of her foot against her both of her shin, demanding a shift in posture.

A comparison to her late husband nags at the back of her mind, but it vanish as the music play from Alex’s phone. She doesn’t remember if she’s ever been this close to someone, the new posture has her body pressed so tightly against her dance partner. She sense the change in balance when her partner moves to the music; she listens to her murmur of numbers, as she count the steps for herself, forgetting she can hear all of her noises.

They make it a few steps into what Alex knows; they repeat it a few times because they keep messing up the steps.  The song loops over after many attempts, after many laughs over how silly they look. Alex tries to have them progress further, eager to show what she knows. Astra ends up tripping on her own feet and stumbles back on the couch with Alex almost falling off her feet. “Imagine trying that with high heels now!”

Astra laughs again, amused and exhilarated by the moment.  When Alex tug at her hands to get her to stand up again, to continue dancing, she pulls back instead of letting go. A human can’t resist her pull, so she ends up straddling Astra’s lap, looking down into her eyes, a silent question in every detail of her expression. Astra rises a little, Alex press her forehead against hers, their lips touches..

“We shouldn’t be doing this” as Alex tug Astra’s shirt over her head, eager to feel her skin against hers, her eyes linger over the scar.

“I can’t stay here overnight...” she moans when they crash into her bed, pinning Astra’s hand above her head.

“This can’t happen again.” she says, buttoning up her shirt while Astra watches her leave, again.

When the door closes, Astra drift to sleep, mumbling. “Of course not.”

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maggie and Alex share a drink and a conversation after overcoming the awkwardness of Alex's tumble out of the closet. 
> 
> The Daxamite invasion looms over the Horizon, but earth has a new weapon against them in this timeline: A General familiar with their tactics. Alex makes sure that the General has a reason to fight.
> 
> Also, a short & sweet Danvers sisters moment follows

“So I got three questions for you, Danvers.” Maggie sits on the other side of the booth, done with her game of pool with Brian. One beer she carries goes to Alex, she opens the other one with a quick twist.  

The agent is leaning back against the back of the booth, moving her fingers over the edge of the table, repeating the motion over and over. “Shoot.”

“Why are you limping? Why are you smiling like that? What’s the deal with the spaceship that hovered above the city yesterday?” She enumerates the question, it’s a bit like a joke how she ask, setting up a tone and breaking it with the punch line.

“Because the dancing I’ve told you about.” she replies to the first question with a tired smile. “I smile like that just because, I have no reason.” She looks toward the door, then back to Maggie. “Friendly approach, diplomatic mission.”

“Danvers, bullshit on all counts.” She accuses, a knowing smile touching her lips. "Come on, we're friends. Friends talk about stuff like that." 

She roll her eyes and chuckle. “I’m losing my touch.” she exhales, the smile deepen, the friendship declaration bring a familiar warmth in her chest. “I’m limping and bruised because my dance partner doesn’t know her strength and we always end up in her bed.” She close her eyes. “I’m smiling in spite of myself, because it’s complicated.” she clears her throat, moving on “It was a Daxamite ship, the crown prince came to warn us about an oncoming invasion from his own people.”

“This sound like a game of throne moment but, in Space.” Maggie declares with a gesture. “He needs to help you win to seize power or something?”

Alex nods to Maggie‘s assumption “We’re not trusting all of what he says, but we have a few tricks up our sleeves to deal with them.” Alex slides an envelope across the table. “Something the DEO wants to pass on to the NCPD.”

Maggie rips open the envelope. After reading the few pages. “So that information is good?”

“Yep, their vulnerability to lead is unfortunate for their ground troops. Their ground weaponry isn’t lethal and we’ve got new gadgets for that.” Alex stretches her legs and hit Maggie’s. “The ground troops aren’t what makes us nervous, it’s their ships. But, we have a plan.” Alex snaps her finger when she remembers a detail “The prince revealed something too. You remember Veronica Sinclair?”

“I do, I remember you acting jealous of my ex-girl back when she got released.” Maggie teases and gets a middle finger in return.

  
“The underground fighting ring she was running apparently had ties to them. He returned some people taken by her.” Alex takes in a deep breath. “We’re assuming they’re going to doublecross us here, so we’re trying to come up with some ideas.”

Maggie finishes her beer and stares at the letter before her, twisting her hands together as she considers the oncoming weeks with dread.  “So, in the interest of taking this off my mind for a while.” She turns her attention to Alex and gives her best shit-eating grin. “How’s it banging Supergirl?”  

“Oh god, no! It’s not her!”

 

~~~

A few days later

~~~

 

“You wanted to see me, Brave one?”  Astra is standing right next to the door. Beyond it, the whole building is buzzing with activity.  The president’s presence in the DEO and the incoming invasion creates an intense atmosphere.

“I hope your meeting with the President went well?” There is hope in Alex’s voice, a warmth that usually comes out when they’re dancing.

“I gave my tactical advice to her, and she puts a few plans into motion.” Astra close the door behind her, locking it. “We also contacted the prince, and we brokered a deal with him: when he claims his place on the throne, he’ll leave behind pieces of technology to help Earth.” Astra walks closer to the table on which Alex is working. “I’ve suggested us and the lady of house Luthor to work on adapting the technology.”

A chuckles “House Luthor, really?”

“I will tell you this, brave one. That family could have been native to Krypton and they would’ve thrived.” she shakes her head. “It feels great to be useful again. Even if I’m not fond of being back in the DEO, getting out of my apartment remains a comfort.”

Alex offers a gentle, comforting smile and run her hand across Astra‘s shoulders. “What technology is he willing to leave behind? Are you sure we can trust him?”

“Schematics for weaponry similar to your own pulse handgun.” A smile toward the agent as her knuckles brush against her thigh holster. “Details on their methods of teleportation and portals.” Astra blows a cool breath against the agent's retreating hand. “I managed to convince him to leave us a birth matrix.” She steps back when she realizes that Alex's heart-rate is climbing. “As for trusting him to deliver or even truly help us? The martian and your computer expert placed spying software in the ship’s computer. So far he seems intent on following through.”

“Aren’t birth matrix Kryptonian tech? I heard Kara speak about them when we were young.” Alex leans against the table, her mind coming up with a lot of possibilities. She smiles when she hears of J’onn and likely Winn’s work.

“Daxamite are a genetic offshoot of Kryptonians. When they left Krypton, they took the tech we had then with them. They worked their own improvement and tech from it or stole them. Their birth matrix allows for inter-species children. Our people were against the idea.” Astra closes her eyes.

“And why did you ask for a birth matrix?” She stares at her own hands, refusing to tear her gaze away from them.

“I think a machine that can guarantee a healthy child, without causing distress to either parents and without the need for specific genders." giving a lingering glance that Alex misses. “I think it has a place on earth, if we adapt it to prevent misuse.”

“You have no personal investment in it?” The agent's lips curve upward against her own will.

“I have the glimmer of hope that one day, I may be free to seek this kind of future. I also want to give Kara the chance to seek it, if she wishes it, Kal El too.” She speaks in whispers. “But I see no reason to deny humans the chance to enjoy the effects. Which you’ll note is a marked change on my opinion of your people.”

“I’ve spoken to the president, J’onn did too.” Alex reveals “With you helping against the invasion, we may be able to get you pardoned.”

She gives Alex a warm, emotional smile. “Thank you for trying, even if it doesn’t work, thank you.” After they exchange a quick hug. “Tell me, is that why you had me summoned here?”

“I’ve been hoping to speak with you for a while, I couldn’t find the right words until I met Maggie, earlier this week.”  Alex finally looks her in the eyes. “Why do you keep sleeping with me?” Astra pulls a confused expression and she doesn’t let her speak before precising what she means. “I meant sex, it’s an expression.”

Astra blushes and her gaze wanders through the various windows of the lab, hoping for a distraction that never comes. “It seems like the only form of connection you’re willing to explore with me.” she whispers. “I understand that it’s complicated, for both of us. I keep hoping for something more to happen, but I realize that you’re not interested in providing it.”

“Astra, I’ve felt for a while that, with the situation you’re in, that it wasn’t okay to do anything. I tried to convince myself that I shouldn’t do it. But, I know nothing anymore.” She’s interrupted before she can place another word.

“Please, brave one, I am not weak of mind or will. I am not being taken advantage of. I felt a connection, and I acted on it. If I hadn’t felt it, I wouldn’t even have danced with you.” It’s a firm statement, there’s an underlying current of anger in the general’s voice.  “I had an out since the beginning, you said I could ask you to leave. I trust you would leave if I asked.” there’s a pause and Astra close her eyes. “I did not ask because I did not want you to leave, you’re the one who keeps leaving.”

Alex place a hand on top of hers, squeezing. “Astra, I don’t want to leave. I don’t think I ever wanted to do that.” she takes a step closer. “But this is not about what I want."

“And I was afraid that I had scared you, or hurt you.” She takes Alex’s comforting hand between hers. “Why isn't it about what you want? What _we_ want?” Astra shift her position, the proximity too tempting, she takes a few dance step with Alex, ending closer to the door.

Her body tenses and her fingers grips at the fabric of Astra's shirt. “You’re Kara’s aunt! And I... I killed you! I’m an agent for the organization that’s keeping you under arrest, I shouldn’t be falling in love with you!” Alex whispers, her eyes open wide as she realizes the weight of the words that just slipped past her lips.

“Kara already knows about the dancing and, to her great dismay, of what often comes after. She’s happy for me and I’m certain she’s happy for you too.” Astra release Alex’s hands and press her fingers over the scar, over her clothes. “My defeat, my pain were my doing. I underestimated you, I had every intention of taking someone you love away and yet, you admitted to falling in love with me.” Astra look into Alex’s eyes. “We forgave each other long ago.”

“I guess we did.” Alex wipe at her eyes. One of her hands gently set on one of Astra’s cheek, pulling the Kryptonian into a sweet little cheek kiss.  

“Would it be wise to discuss what to make of this?” She leans into the hand on her cheek and smile warmly. “Before the incoming battle, that is.”

“All I need to know as I step into the fight, is that you’ve fallen for me too. The rest, we can explore once we’ve won.” There is a hint of worry in Alex’s eyes, despite the confident statement.

“I fell for you, Alexandra. Now it’s time we rise again..” Their lips touch in a fleeting kiss before they part, returning to their duties.

 

~~~

Later that night

~~~

 

Alex walks unannounced in Kara’s apartment, finding her curled under a blanket, staring at the TV with a box of ice cream discarded on the floor. The tv gets turned off and Kara sits up. “What’s the matter? Is something wrong?”

She stands there, an accusing stare bearing down on her, but a thin smile gains on her. “You knew, why didn’t you tell me you knew?”

It takes a moment for her to realize what her Alex is speaking about. Her shoulders slump when the penny drops. The worry disappear from her expression, replace with a sad smile. “Sit with me.”

She takes a seat, next to her sister, getting trapped in her arms. “I was so scared of you finding out Kara, I’m sorry.” 

“I would have preferred not knowing the fine details.” Kara teases and squeeze her sister in a warm, powerful hug. “But, my two favorite persons on this planet are in love. I couldn’t be happier about this if I tried.”

“But why didn’t you talk to me about it?” Alex insist.

“The way you were acting... I thought if I talked to you, there was a chance you’d just shut everything down. And that would have been a mistake.” Both their phones buzz alerting them to the incoming invasion.

“This world ending stuff has the worst timing ever.” Both sisters laugh at Alex’s statement.

  



	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the Daxamite invasion over and behind them, Alex and Astra takes a few more steps together big and small. 
> 
> With Lena's help Alex prepares a surprise for Astra, but gets a surprise of her own when Astra enlist the help of a mysterious friend.

Alex walks into the CEO’s office, closing the door behind her. Looking around the room, she notices the little trails of wiring hidden beneath a paint coat, a small dent in a painting frame hiding a motion sensor and slightly discolored area on the wall, likely hiding a panel or panic room. This isn’t just a high end security system, it’s been tailored to Lena’s personal needs. Her lips curved upward, approvingly.

“Is my office up to your standards, Agent Danvers?” Lena asks from behind her desk, a hint of impatience already evident in her voice. If Kara welcomed the youngest Luthor with open arms and heart, Alex had been much slower to trust, much slower to accept her good intentions. “What brings you here today?”

“Security is a bit obvious, but you keep yourself safe well enough.” Alex places both hands, flat, on top of Lena’s desk, staring down at the CEO.  “I have a few reasons; checking on progress for the transmat technology progress is one of them.”

“Straight to business, I see,” Lena comments with a roll of her eyes. “I’ve managed to make the provided samples work.” She slides a piece of paper toward Alex. “As for replicating the effects, I’m lacking the necessary materials at the moment. Fortunately, the notes you procured me were very helpful.” Smugly, she retorts, “What about your work on the matrixes?”

“We’re still studying the whole process. We’ll have results within a year.” Alex can’t stop a blush from creeping onto her cheek.

It start with Lena’s curious rise of her eyebrow, the penny drop not a second later and then she rise from behind her desk as her expression shift, brows furrowed and any hint of a smile gone. “You’re incubating a child!?” Her stare is menacing.

“Yes, yes we are.” She closes her eyes and takes a deep breath.

Before she can continue, Lena interrupts her, hands slamming flat on top of her desk, her voice a touch louder than it really ought to be. “What kind of future does that child have!? Not even born and he’s already a lab rat for a black ops!””

“Lena, I wouldn’t have touched the machine if I didn’t have a guarantee against that.” She grows quieter as she speaks. “What you’re thinking of is the same thing everyone else did when we started the project.”  A pause. There is hesitation in Alex’s eyes, one last look at the CEO and she speaks. “My son will have the brightest future we can give him.”

There is wonder in the youngest Luthor’s expression at the sudden announcement, her previous skepticism fading--somewhat. She’s heard all about Alex from Kara; she knows how safe that child would be in her hands. A penny drop a moment later. “Wait, you said ‘we’”

“Me...and Astra.” Alex answers, her face turning a deeper shade of red.

Lena’s eyebrow rise high, an approving smile appearing. “Let me know when the shower party is then, Agent Danvers.” At the slightest hint of suspicion from Alex, she cut her off again. “If you don’t, I’ll just have Kara tell me. I can buy her more potstickers than you can.”

“Careful, she’ll ruin you.” Alex threatens with a playful smile “Fine, I will let you know.  But I have a favor to ask in return. The actual reason I’m here.”

 

Alex starts pacing.  

 

“What’s the favor?” Lena moves her hands to her hips, her gaze following Alex’s pacing.

“I know you’re organizing this huge fundraising gala this weekend and I got your invitation to it.” She steps closer to the desk again. “I would appreciate it if you’d send a personalized invitation to Astra, as well.”

“Honestly, I thought she’d be your plus one. That or Maggie.”  

Alex is redder now than she was a moment ago. “If it’s too much trouble to send her an invitation, that’s what will happen.” she explains. “But I really would appreciate that acknowledgment for her. She’s worth inviting on her own.”

“Of course.” Lena’s expression softens. Moving out from behind her desk, she makes her way to Alex’s side, so they can be closer as they continue their conversation.. “Are you sure you’re okay? You seem upset.”

“We’re not public with our relationship. This would make it our first big appearance.” A slight pause. “And we haven’t exactly told a lot of people about the child either.”  

“Afraid to make waves, Agent Danvers?” Lena teases, retrieving a stack of letter paper with the Luthor header and decorations through it.  “I’m flattered to be amongst the few.”

“Not afraid, no. I was hoping you’d help me make a big one.” In spite of how red her face is, in spite of how overwhelming the moment is, Alex manages to give Lena an appreciative smile. “Do you think you could have whatever entertainment services you've hired play a particular song for us?"

Lena replies with a wicked smile; “Oh that would be my pleasure.”

 

~~~

Later that week

~~~

 

Astra’s apartment is dimly lit as the woman lounges in her living room under a blanket, staring idly at the TV.  She lets the images and sound just go by without paying much attention to their signification. Her foot runs over the spot where her anklet had been, an easy smile on her lips.  The door opens, revealing Alex and letting in too much of the daylight, causing Astra to shut her eyes to adjust to the sudden luminous burst.

The offending light is quickly hidden behind the door as it closes.  “I wasn’t sure you’d be there. Kara said she dropped by today and you weren’t here.” Alex sits on the arm of the couch, just above Astra’s head. “We’ll both have to get used to you going outside now.”

“Well, I had to acquire proper attire for the gala.” A press of a button on the remote and the TV turns off, plunging the apartment into an intimate darkness. Whatever light manages through the blinds and curtain is enough see their surroundings. “Unless you no longer consider me part of the equation?”

Alex rolls her eyes. “Oh come on. Just because I said you were going to be my plus one doesn’t mean I’m thinking of you as a number.”

“Even the smallest of addition is an equation.” she teases. “I find the idea of being part of an equation rather endearing.”

Alex pulls the envelope from the inside of her leather jacket - something she’s started to do more since meeting with Maggie - offering her the handwritten invite from Lena. “Here, something for you.”

Astra reads the content of the envelope and finally sits up. “I’ll need to thank the host for the personal touch.” She sets the letter aside and stares at Alex, growing quiet.

Alex too becomes quiet as she slides from the couch’s arm and sits beside Astra, their hands finding their way together, fingers entwining

“I worry about a lot of things, Brave One, but as soon as you’re with me it weighs less on my mind.” Astra rests her head on Alex’s shoulder, idly staring and their hands.

“I’m flattered.” Alex whispers. “Talk to me.”

“I worry about our future, about the child, and about the Gala.” Her head shift to the side, kissing Alex’s shoulder.

“Let’s go in order then; what about our future worries you?”

“I haven’t explored earth’s romantic traditions much, but I don’t think raising a child as a first couple’s undertaking is normal.” Astra points out..

“We wouldn’t be the first and we aren’t alone. Kara, Eliza, and our friends; we got this covered, trust me” Alex says with confidence. “I’m not saying it’s going to be easy once he gets here, but I’m saying we got this anyway.”

Astra smiles at Alex. “What if we don’t work out?” The question isn’t out of fear or distrust, but one borne of practicality.

“We’re not getting rid of each other that easy, even if we break up. Both of us will be moms. I think if we got over our past, we’ll be able to get over any break up issues for our son.” Alex takes a deep breath. “If you’re asking for a specific plan, we can discuss that, too.”

“I don’t believe we need to worry about any specific planification at this time, besides deciding on a name.” A light chuckle. Astra pulls Alex onto her lap, welcoming her with a soft, warm kiss. “I love you, my viridescent warrior.”

Alex blushes a little. “I was hoping you’d say it back.” She leans in for another kiss, letting the reality of the words settle in.  When she feels the sting of tears at the corner of her eyes, she clears her throat and tries to push the conversation along. “You said something about being worried about the Gala?”

“I know that a lot of people will have their attention turned to this event, do you really believe they have forgotten what I’ve tried to do to this world? I don’t want your good standing to be harmed by their distrust of me.” Astra stands up, carrying Alex toward the bedroom.

Alex clings to her. “I am not ashamed of you, of loving you. I am not ashamed of having forgiven you. I want to be seen with you; I want the whole world to know that we are together.”

As they reach the bedroom, Alex catches sight of a black dress on the bed. Her expression shifts to one of excitement.  “Ah yes, she did say you would appreciate the garment.”

“Who?” Alex asks, a curious gleam in her eyes..

“The person I went shopping with; It’s nice to have a new friend.”

“Who?” Alex insists.

Astra remains quiet, distracting Alex with her lips. “I will never reveal my secret.”

“Brave words from someone who’s ticklish!” Her hands finds their way under Astra’s shirt “I fight dirty”

“Oh I’ll show you dirty!” An explosion of laughter follows.

 

~~~

On the night of the Gala

~~~

 

“Can I open my eyes now? I already saw the dress, Astra.”

Alex is in a red dress, form-fitting and a little risqué with the skirt; she has a plan for later in the evening. She’s on the couch in Astra’s living room, hands folded in her lap, eyes closed.

“But you haven’t seen me in the garment yet. I believe it will make all of the difference.” She’s struggling with putting on the matching heels, of all things, silently cursing the societal norms that made these shoes necessary. The hard part is to not ‘accidentally’ rip them apart. Once it’s done, Astra steps into the living room with a few swirling dance steps, just to see how the dress behaves.  “You may set your gaze upon me, if you feel brave enough.” Astra teases.

Whatever Alex expected, It’s not what she sees before her: Astra fills the dress in an almost indecent manner. The top is made out of two wide strips of fabric which wind around her neck, leaving the neck, cleavage and scar on an enticing display. A metal ring holds the strips and the skirt of the dress together. The skirt itself is slitted up on both side, revealing the length of her legs. Alex concedes, once she shakes off the shock. “I was not ready.”

“I thought about concealing my scar” Her fingers trace the contour of it, part genuine worry, part teasing her date.

“Keep it in view,” Alex breathes, standing up from the couch while still transfixed by the perfect sight of her lover in that dress. “It’s perfect. You’re perfect.” Her hands find Astra’s arms and she runs her fingers up to her shoulders, over her neck and down her back.  Her left hand finds the ‘other’ scar at Astra’s back, feeling the bump in the skin with the tip of her index finger.

“Did you forget where my eyes are?” Astra lets Alex pulls her closer, a wry smile against her lover’s neck, an inch away from her ear.

“It’s hard not to look at it.” A touch of regret in her voice, even as she teases. “I think I made my choice clear anyway.”

“Brave one, I am proud of what they represent, of the distance I’ve gone since acquiring them.” Her lips connect with Alex’s neck, leaving a trail of gentle kiss. “And I believe we need to leave now, or we risk a belated arrival.”

“Yes, let’s go.”

Miraculously, they manage to tear themselves from each other to leave.

 

~~~

At the gala

~~~

 

The venue for the Gala is at a hotel downtown. The bright lights from the tall building illuminate the surrounding area and, even from a distance, the sound of the bustling crowd of guests, of paparazzi and onlookers, creates a buzz of sound. It’s a glamorous event, consisting of several celebrities, donators, and politicians from the local and international scene.

It doesn’t take very long for them to figure out who’s entering the building right before them:  Kara is wearing a mask and a sparkling black and white dress, with the sigil of her house etched on the front of her dress, she’s here as Supergirl and James is on her arm.As they disappear inside of the building, they get the signal to make their approach.

Alex steps out of the L-corp limousine first and helps Astra out of it, linking their arms together as they walk the red carpet. The paparazzi take several pictures and murmurs begin to circulate in the crowd. As they climb the stairs, Alex sees Kara standing in the middle of the lobby smiling at them, using a tissue to stop her tears from ruining her makeup. James is ready with his camera, taking a picture of them as they enter the hotel and leave the crowd behind.

“I don’t think tonight is an occasion to weep, Little One.” Astra tease her niece, a little smile on her lips as they stand near her.

“First, I disapprove of this dress and I regret introducing you to her.” Kara return the teasing to Astra with a laugh. “Second, I am so happy to see the two of you together like this; I can’t help but get emotional.” She gives both women a hug.

“So you know who got her to pick that dress? Because she won’t tell me and it’s driving me nuts.” Alex comments, ignoring Astra sticking her tongue out at her.

“I doubt she’ll be able to shut up about it when you meet her.” Kara dismiss the unspoken question with just a wave of her hand. “I have to stick around for the press and new guests; you two should go up.”

“I believe the Little One is correct, on every count.” Astra presses a soft kiss to Alex’s cheek and they go for the elevator at the back of the lobby The moment the door closes, Alex runs her fingers against Astra’s sides, tickling her. She squeals and backs away toward the corner of the elevator, covering the sensitive sides.

“That’s what you get for keeping this kind of secret from me.” Alex playfully scolds, offering a hand for her to take when the door opens on their floor. Astra takes it, but seems rather wary of Alex’s intentions from there.

The crowd in the ballroom is smaller than what Alex had anticipated At the same time, there are more people here than she expected. The President and the press secretary are discussing something, behind a line of dour-looking bodyguard. Lena Luthor is speaking with a group of local businessmen, her gaze crossing with Alex’s as they exchange a knowing smile. There’s even a dance floor with a small orchestra starting to set up.  The rest of the crowd turns their attention to them as they enter, murmurs going through the crowd.

“It seems I am garnering a lot of attention from the crowd.” Astra sounds nervous, squeezing Alex’s hand for comfort.

“I think they’re all just gawking at how pretty you are.” Alex whispers to her.

Something draws their attention. Maggie is in a pale blue dress and smiling at them from the sideline. The moment they notice her, she finishes her champagne flute and greets them with a wicked smile. “Hey strangers; looking good tonight.”

“I’m surprised to see you here! Are you working ?” Alex asks, putting her arm around Astra’s waist. “By the way, this is my date, Astra. Astra, this is Maggie.”

“No, I just managed to sneak in as someone else’s plus one.” The detective’s gaze searching the crowd for her date for just a moment. “And I kind of am invested in seeing what happens here tonight.” She nods in greeting to Alex’s companion

“Oh I’ve already met the Tiny One.” Astra smirks. “Kara introduced us.”

Alex starts giggling at the nickname bestowed by her girlfriend. Maggie rolls her eyes and gives them both the middle finger. “See if I help either of you two pick an outfit again.”

“Now that would be a shame, I believe she was very appreciative of your choice of dress.” Astra kisses an incredulous Alex on the cheek “I will refrain from drawing attention to your height.”

“Yeah, I think I owe you a drink or two.” Alex concedes.

“Happy to be of service. You two looks ridiculously good together.” A sly wink from the detective.

 

~~~

An hour later

~~~

 

Later in the evening, Kara joins them at their table.  James remains behind to grab as many pictures of celebrities and local personalities as he can.  Food had been served a while ago and the discussions and mood seem to head somewhere a little more festive.

“So, who are you a plus one to?” Alex ask Maggie, a bit out of the blue after finishing one glass of wine.

“My price for helping pick your date’s dress was an invitation for tonight. Kara got me in here.” Maggie gives her best little shit grin. “So, technically I’m your sister’s date.” She glance to Kara, watching her almost spit out her drink. Astra cover her mouth as she laugh, turning away from Kara for a second.

“So you know?” Alex pulls her tongue out at her sister, also reaching out to pat Kara’s hand.

“I had a feeling who she was for a while, yes.” Maggie makes a zipping motion over her lips. “But she told me about Astra being her aunt, and your date really doesn’t hide who she is so, I put two and two together pretty fast from there.” Maggie pats Kara on the back, trying to help her clear her airway.

Lena approaches their table, carrying a champagne flute. “Miss Danvers, I believe your request is next on the list.” She joins them at the table, sitting on Kara’s other side.

Alex takes Astra’s hand in hers as she stands, walking backward to the dance floor with a little smile, pulling her date along. “I planned my own surprise.”

The small orchestra starts to play por una cabeza, violin first and Astra lights up with a bright smile, one hand on Alex’s hips and the other entwined with the other women’s fingers, as they take the first few steps of their dance.

Kara gasp and claps her hand, excited to see them dance at last.“Oh they’ve been practicing this every time they met.”

“Whatever helps you sleep at night, Little Danvers.” Maggie teases, watching the two dance with a smile.

“I’m pretty sure they actually practiced though.” Lena chimes in, trying to save Kara from further embarrassment.

To Alex and Astra, all the voices and whispers fade away as they go past the first steps of their dance; it becomes their little moment.  People become vague silhouettes, their voices hidden behind the music. Alex leads the dance, touring the dance floor with each ‘walking’ moment of their dance, twirling Astra away and pulling her back - as if teasing the crowd with how beautiful she found her partner, before reclaiming her for herself.  

Astra enjoys the quick little steps of the dance, relying on Alex for support, teasing her with particular moves that makes her skirt hike up a little, displaying a not so subtle hint about her choice of underwear. With each little lift and carry during their dance, Astra flies to make it easier, more graceful.

At times, they forget there’s a crowd watching them. Alex has to take a twirling step away from her partner, giving her a warning glare about her hands placement.  Yet, perhaps hypocritically, Astra has to keep Alex’s hands from dipping too low over her curves, infinitely amused by it.

“How long do we have to be here again?” Alex asks in a breathy whisper, the moment the music ends.

“I understand your haste, but I will make you wait tonight.” Astra kisses Alex’s lips. “All because I love you.” Astra gently guide Alex toward their table, where a rather flustered trio awaits them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fanart by [Rayeliann](https://rayeliann.tumblr.com/) as a patreon reward & commission.


End file.
